Death on the Stairs
by turkatron2000
Summary: Murdoc x OC, set in phase 2. The gang hires a maid. Misunderstandings abound.
1. Chapter 1, The first chapter

Well, I wrote this story a while ago but deleted it. I rewrote it now bc I'm bored. I suppose a quick few notes before I forget.

1. I have a thing about writing accents, so I just don't do it. If someone can tell me how to do it i'd appreciate it but I don't mess with it. An american writing/mimicking an english accent always makes me cringe. So i don't so it.

2. I haven't kept up with the gorillaz, so this is based on what little i can remember from when i did. That's also why it's set in phase 2, because that's when I last kept track of them. I've been drinking since, so i can't remember it all too accurately.

3. That being said, this is probably going to be OOC as hell, so please read it with a grain of salt. or attack me mercilessly, i suppose it's the same thing.

4. There will be cursing, I don't know about graphic sex scenes though. I think it's a bit awkward to write them (and I definitely can) and at the end of the day, this isn't 50 shades of grey. While this story is rated M, it's not meant to satisfy my lack of a sex life (because it's inherently untrue) so sorry. Ya'll can fic it out if you want, i really don't care.

Well, now that I said all i wanted to say, I guess there's nothing left but to say that I hope it at least has an interesting plot and OC (sorry). I read stories here all the time so I hope this gets read as well. Also, let me know what you think.

Thanks,

The author.

P.S. - Gorillaz are not mine. I am most certainly not gaining anything from writing this.

* * *

Kong Studios was a mess. There was no way around this fact. The messy hallways and dirty rooms were winning the war that Russell had declared and championed. He'd been sick of the mess since the first day he found himself in that mansion but hadn't had the time to focus his energy into fixing it. And now, it seemed, it had come back to bite him in the ass.

The band meetings and passive aggressive notes he would leave around proved to be ineffective. Murdoc was never there, 2D was usually too pilled-out to function and Noodle, well she tried her best to help Russell but her educational pursuits trumped her efforts, which he understood completely. Russell knew there was much to be done but it became clear that he would need help, specifically someone that could do it for him when he wasn't available. It would soon become clear that hiring a maid would be the only way that the mansion would become habitable once again.

True, it wasn't the ideal situation. He knew that Murdoc would have a fit, especially since he tended to like his privacy. Ironic for a man who didn't think twice about showing his junk to perfect strangers while on tour. 2D wouldn't care either way, and would probably confuse himself once he encountered the actual maid. Noodle would probably be the only one to agree and respect his decision wholeheartedly.

So the day came when he announced his decision during a band meeting. As predicted, Murdoc went on a tirade in which he rebuked his decision and assured him that it would not happen. 2D mildly agreed with both parties and Noodle thought it was a great idea. The vote was 3 - 1 in favor of the maid in the end and Russell got his way. Murdoc disappeared for a few days after that, which worked out for Russell as he had potential candidates for the job over. Russell felt it wouldn't be fair to surprise them with the devastation they would be hired to fix.

In total, he had at least 20 people come in for an interview, the ones left after weeding out would-be paparazzi aides or fans wanting a glimpse into their home life. One of those 20 candidates, the one Russell would go on to hire, seemed to view the mansion as some sort of project and met it with genuine enthusiasm and professionalism.

"I'll be honest with you Mr. Hobbs, this place is very badly kept. You'd probably be better off razing it and starting fresh after having the land blessed," she said to him, sitting across from him at the kitchen table. She took a sip from her waterbottle and looked around at the kitchen, as though choosing her words carefully. "Don't get me wrong sir, I love this place, but I want you to understand that if i'm willing to live here and work for you it's because this house is the ONLY thing i am going to dedicate my time to. I'm not running errands for your friends, I'm not anyone's chauffeur and I definitely will not be getting tangled up in whatever stuff you guys are doing with your lives."

It was those exact words that made up Russell's mind. The other interviews that followed this one were met with impatience as he only did them as a formality. When he was finally done, he called the woman back. The phone rang a few times and she picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello Ms. Teresa Montoya, it's me Russell, how are you doing?"

"I'm great Mr. Hobbs, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. I was calling in regards to your interview and to offer you the position."

"I am definitely interested Mr. Hobbs."

"Call me Russel, no need to be formal... after all, you've met most of us, I think it's alright to keep it casual."

"Ok Mr... I mean, Russel, I am definitely interested in the position!"

"Great! I'll have you come in tomorrow and fill in the paperwork and we can arrange for your things to be brought in," he answered.

Russell knew that Murdoc was not present to scare anyone off but would be back soon with a promise to oppose and reject any and all candidates for the job. Russell knew this and so decided that he would move in Teresa as soon as possible and Murdoc would simply have to get used to her. Besides, he thought, she was an attractive woman and Murdoc would probably want to keep her around once he saw her.

"Well then, that sounds good," Teresa replied, "I suppose then that i'll see you tomorrow."

"Fantastic! On behalf of all of us here at Kong Studios, allow me to welcome you onto our team!"

"Thank you! I look forward to it!"

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye!"

"'Bye!"

click.

Russell sighed contentedly to himself, excited at the prospect of the new beginning. A clean house. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2, Moving in

Morning came and there was a rush of excitement about the house. Noodle and 2D had been informed the previous evening of the new maid that would be living with them. Noodle wondered if she was to be trusted but was otherwise happy that they'd finally have a clean house. 2D wondered if she would be anal and oppressive but was still ambivalent about the situation. Both wondered how the argument between Murdoc and Russell would go down.

"Maybe he won't care," 2D mused, "especially since she's sort of attractive."

"You think?" Noodle asked, "she seemed a bit too jumpy, maybe she's hiding something, i don't think Murdoc will like that."

"Nah, he's pretty shallow, I once saw him try to pick up a girl who'd thrown up on herself," 2D mentioned, "the jumpiness won't matter."

"Well, whatever happens, I hope she can clean this mansion up," Noodle replied.

Russell had taken that morning to go into town to meet with Teresa and get all the paperwork signed. Everything went without a hitch, especially since Teresa had her belongings pre-packed and in storage.

...

Teresa had finally arrived to the mansion and was once again welcomed by her new employers. She had been informed about Murdoc, who would not arrive until later. Teresa didn't care much about this detail though felt there was something sketchy about the way in which it was delivered. She suspected there would be an issue but as she was already hired, she figured it'd be a mess to try and get rid of her due to the contract she signed and didn't worry about it too much. She was just happy that she was finally getting back on her feet after a year that tested her will and her patience. Russell allowed her to pick a room which she would occupy for the duration of her time there and she picked one on the side of the house opposite the band's living quarters.

"Are you sure this is the room you want?" Russell asked Teresa, who was already inspecting the room.

"Yeah, this looks a good size," she replied, pressing down on the bed's mattress. She looked around at the plain room. It was only the bed and a dresser in it but she didn't mind the blank quality of it. It was what she needed, she thought.

Russell looked down the hallway somewhat nervously and took a deep breath before deciding to warn the new maid.

"Well, the thing is that Murdoc likes to stay in the room down the hallway sometimes and... well it's ..." Russell struggled to find the words to express his concern. He didn't intend to rub Teresa's employment in Murdoc's face and he also understood that Murdoc's lifestyle would perhaps cause the new maid discomfort.

"What, is he like, not cool with this or something?" Teresa asked, and then realised that there was another man at the doorway who was looking at her shrewdly.

"Oh, are you Murdoc then?" she asked, and Russel turned around in time to see Murdoc fuming.

"What the fuck is this Russell? Didn't I tell you i didn't want a fucking maid?" Murdoc asked sharply, turning to Russell. Russell seemed unfazed at this and turned to Teresa.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back Teresa," he apologized and then turned his attention back to Murdoc, "Do you mind if we step over here for this?"

Russell stepped down the hallway with Murdoc fuming in tow. Teresa didn't know what to do except sit on her new bed and wait. She took out her cellphone to play solitaire, there was no need to worry over anything as far as she was concerned. It had been a shitty year, there was no way things could get any worse.

"Why the fuck did you hire her?" Murdoc asked as soon as the two finished their short trek down the hallway. "I told you i didn't want a fucking maid and you move her into MY side of the house."

"Well, she picked this room, I was about to explain that you didn't really want her on this side of the house but then you showed up," Russell explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Why the fuck is she even here? We are perfectly fine without a fucking bitch who'll be in our fucking business."

"Well Murdoc, I don't give a shit anymore," Russell said calmly, shrugging and walked back to the room. He knew Murdoc wasn't going to fight him over this, that this hissy fit was all a show to disguise the fact that he'd probably try to sleep with Teresa later. When he got to the room he saw that Teresa was playing with her cellphone, predictably Murdoc had followed him with the same grimace still firmly on his face.

"So should I move my stuff then or what?" Teresa asked, putting down her phone.

Russell shook his head and replied "Nah, you can stay in this room... if Murdoc here gives you a hard time, just let me know, i'll correct him."

"Are you sure? I mean, no offense Murdoc..."

"It's Mr. Niccalls to you..."

"Err, Mr. Niccalls... if i need to move, then it's no problem, I'll do it. I didn't mean to piss you off... err, i mean wind you up i guess they say here, right?" Teresa said, trying to placate the angered man who stood before her.

"No Teresa, that won't be necessary, Murdoc will just have to manage this one time," Russell assured her, earning a death glare from Murdoc.

"Do I get any say in this or is this not my fucking band anymore?" Murdoc asked sardonically.

"Well, there's your Winnebago parked out there if you REALLY can't stand to live in the same house as the rest of us and the maid..." Russell said, matching Murdoc's sardonic tone.

There was a moment's silence in which the three simply looked at each other as though they didn't know what to make of the situation. Russell looked at his watch and realized that the movers would be arriving soon.

"The movers will be here soon, I'll be heading downstairs to let them know where to bring your stuff."

"Ok," Teresa responded simply, looking at both of them. Russell nodded his head at her and walked out of the room. Murdoc looked after Russell and seemed to linger at her doorstep.

He'd been waiting for Russell to be out of an earshot.

"Listen you bitch, don't think you're staying here long, Russell may have hired you but I'll find a way to make you leave," he threatened as he inched closer to her face.

Teresa smiled nervously and chuckled "Ok then, whatever."

The reaction only served to anger Murdoc further, who left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Teresa sighed and decided that there would be no use in aggravating this man who clearly had some sort of emotional disturbance of some kind. She really didn't care in the end, as far as she was concerned, she wasn't there to make friends. The fact that her life had become a reality show was disturbing but there was little that she could do about that now. She understood that there could not be any personal entanglements if this was to become a stable job and living situation. She would eventually perhaps try to reason with Murdoc but for now, she would be completely professional. Russell had told her that the majority of her projects would be self-directed but that every once in a while there could be special requests from any member. She immediately wondered who would be the one to abuse the special requests clause of her contract.


	3. Chapter 3, Passive Aggression

It turned out, sure enough, that that person who would overwork Teresa was Murdoc. Teresa had known she had been on his bad side since day one. In the 3 weeks she'd been there, he'd managed to spill acrylic paint, maple syrup, what she assumed was urine and various other fluids onto the carpet in the common areas. At first Teresa tried to be attentive and quick about cleaning the messes when he called her over but eventually, she started leaving it until she could get to it. She noticed the less attention she paid to Murdoc, the less he would try to mess with her. Teresa was thinking this as she scraped the gum off of the underside of a coffee table when she heard the familiar raspy voice of her least favorite housemate.

"Teresa, there's a pile of shit in the lobby, pick it up..." Murdoc called as he walked towards her.

Since she was on her back on the floor, she got to see his Cuban-heeled boot stop inches from her face. She rolled her eyes, confident that he couldn't see her through the wooden coffee table top. She shimmied out from under the table and propped herself onto her feet.

"Alright sir, what am I dealing with?" she asked politely but tersely.

"A pile of shit, moron, need i spell it out for you?" Murdoc snapped.

"Ok then, Mr. Niccals, I'll get to it as soon as I can." She answered, not making eye contact. She knew she would get angry if she did.

"Well, you bloody well better, you're almost as useless as face-ache over there..." he said contemptuously, gesturing at 2D who was asleep on the couch.

Teresa said nothing and pretended to look at him in the eye though in reality she was imagining stabbing Murdoc's face with the the screwdriver she held in her hand.

"I don't know why we fucking pay you..." me muttered as he turned to leave.

Teresa looked on as Murdoc walked away and out of the room.

"And I don't know why anyone sucks your cauliflower dick... oops, did i say that out loud?" Teresa said to herself, chuckling stupidly at her own quip. 2D laughed faintly behind her. He saw that despite her chuckling, there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"Heh, you liked that one, didn't you?" she asked 2D with a chuckle. She blinked hard and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"He's such a wanker," 2D said, sitting up, "Don't mind him, he's still upset that Russell hired you."

"I know you're probably right but he's such a cunt," Teresa said as she took back her gum-scraping position. There was no longer a danger of crying anymore, 2D's words seemed to assure her that she wasn't completely alone.

"Hang in there Teresa, he'll get over it..." 2D said, trying to console Teresa. In the short time she'd been there, 2D had grown fond of her for the mere fact that the house was noticeably becoming more and more habitable. They'd had lots of small talk but he'd never really seen her upset until then.

"You doing anything later? Maybe you can come along with me to catch a show, get your mind off of it." 2D suggested.

"Will Russell be okay with it?" Teresa asked, peeking out from under the coffee table.

"He'll be fine with it i think, Russell is pretty easy going, i think he'll understand if i tell him what's going on."

"Well then I'd love to hang out later, I'll finally get out of this hell-hole... no offense."

"None taken, what with there being one in the basement and all..."

"Oh yeaaaaah..."


	4. Chapter 4, Should've Texted

Murdoc had casually entered the bathroom and noticed for the first time that the lights seemed brighter and the stale stench of urine was absent. Then he looked towards the last stall and saw that Teresa was in there, her back to the open stall door. He rolled his eyes and was about to leave but found himself struck with a sudden train of thought.

It had been months since Teresa was hired. Murdoc was annoyed that Teresa didn't seem to show any type of emotion and thought she was very boring. It was fun to make extra messes for her to clean at first but since she didn't react to it, it became tedious. He was struggling to find things to fuck up and had to come up with newer, bigger messes. That in itself became a chore.

It was then that he decided, on impulse, that it'd be pretty funny to startle her so he closed the door softly behind him. He tiptoed to the nearest stall and quietly put his feet up on the toilet as he silently stood there and waited. And then he noticed that she was scrubbing and talking at the same time...

"He's whatever, I tried working things out with him but it's not going anywhere..." Teresa said somewhat disinterestedly. Her scrubbing slowed down as though she was pausing to think.

"I mean, I went to see him when he called me but then he just rubbed the fact that he cheated on me in my face and then acted like he wasn't trying to," she continued, sounding mildly irritated. Murdoc was intrigued, he continued to listen.

"I just know, ok? If he was trying to fix things, then he'd just apologize without all the gory details and talk about how to fix it. I think he's trying to wind me up, he probably gets off on it."

The scrubbing started again with Teresa occasionally "aha-ing" and "okay-ing".

"See, I'm not that desperate to be with anyone, okay? Hell no, I'm giving up relationships here not getting laid..."

'I hadn't seen that coming,' he thought to himself, smirking silently. While the few times he'd seen Teresa around were brief, he always thought she looked so unassuming and young, and it annoyed him. She dressed so plainly and unflattering that she seemed to melt into the background. As far as he knew, she didn't really have a personality so the conversation he was hearing was getting more and more interesting.

"I would feel way too inadequate, ha ha... nah, nah, i don't think they care. I mean I mostly talk to Russell and Noodle, but 2D doesn't give me that vibe and the other one won't even look at me... I mean like, he doesn't seem interested, we kinda had a moment a while ago... Well, no, not all the way, it was just super awkward... it really was nothing, like i said, didn't go all the way or anything... I mean he's a sweet guy and I hang out with him every once in a while but it's awkward since I work here... I think we make good friends but not much else... Nah, he's not the type, believe me, i tried... Oh him? no, like i said, he won't talk to me unless it's to talk shit to me and he, like, has something against me because I came to work for them... Yeah, he's hardly here and when he is he's got some bimbo in tow... I really don't care that much, just as long as he stays out of my business hence why i would never try to talk to him like that... I mean I'm sure as a person he's cool or whatever but, like, we are not on those terms... I know, I think this is the first time I've felt like this, i'm not used to being completely ignored... hah hah hah i sound so conceited... i'd offer him the blowjob if i knew it'd change his mind about me..."

One of Murdoc's feet had abruptly slipped into the toilet and made a splash as he was sort of thrown aback at the last thing she had said. Teresa had apparently been unable to hear it through the large peals of laughter she and her friend were producing. He was beginning to feel impatient and wanted desperately to know what it was she was talking about. Just then, his phone received a text message and sounded an alert in his back pocket. There was an abrupt silence.

"SHIT, I think there's someone in here... fuck, look I gotta go..." Teresa said in barely a whisper. Murdoc heard something drop into the toilet with a light splash and a rustling, which he assumed was Teresa putting away the phone. He quickly hopped off the toilet and flushed it. He walked out just in time to see Teresa looking wide-eyed in his direction.

"How long have you been here?" Teresa asked, staring intently at Murdoc. This was the most emotion he had ever seen her convey and it was fantastic.

"So 2D, eh?" Murdoc asked with a smirk. Teresa went red and her jaw slacked open for a moment while she seemingly tried to choose her words carefully.

"Hmm?" she simply replied.

"You were talking about 2D on the phone..."

"No I wasn't..." Teresa said, making her best denial face.

"You know, I COULD tell Russell about this..." Murdoc said, smirk still intact. Teresa's face scrunched up in horror as she looked to Murdoc. He noticed that she had begun to pick violently at her left index finger's cuticle.

"Well then, tell him I guess..." she answered after a moment of tense silence. The calm returned to her face, she knew she'd been caught and there was no point in fighting it. She continued to pick at the hangnail on her finger, determined to pull it clean off.

"...Or, i could keep it a secret... for a price that is."

"Well, what do you want then?" Teresa asked, the picking stopped. She had a look of desperation on her face as though she was willing to do just about anything... just where Murdoc wanted her.

"I'll think up of something, in the meantime, I'll pretend like i didn't hear anything..." Murdoc said smugly.

Teresa looked upon Murdoc with a faint scowl that was beginning to become more and more pronounced. She saw that he was smiling and it angered her dearly.

"You know Mr. Niccalls," Teresa began, muscles around her jaw tensing as she struggled not to raise her voice, "I was willing to believe before that the only reason you were so rude to me was because Russell had forced you into this situation, but now I know it's because you're a COMPLETE JACKASS!"

Her shrill yell made Murdoc laugh out loud, especially since he'd gotten her to flip her lid, infinitely more satisfying than simply startling her.

"well dearie, I'll let that one slide but you're simply going to have to be more careful from now on..." Murdoc said condescendingly. It was then that he noticed she'd been picking the cuticle on her right ring finger.

There was a silence between the two as they both sized each other up. Teresa had a look of absolute disgust and rage and Murdoc couldn't help but continue to smirk at her. He thought she looked cute when she was angry, at least there was something to her. The protracted silence caused Teresa to continue picking at her finger until she finally started bleeding.

"You're bleeding you know..." Murdoc said, as Teresa looked down to her hands. She simply brought the bleeding finger to her mouth and sucked off the blood, still looking intently at Murdoc.

"Excuse me," she said tersely and then left the bathroom. Murdoc watched her leave the bathroom. He then noticed a little something on the floor where she'd been standing.

There was a little drop of blood.

"Crazy bitch..." he muttered, before he made his way back to his room. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd been up to with 2D. He also felt very conflicted about her now that she had a semblance of a personality. He'd forgotten she lived there, just down the hallway, ripe for the picking. He was definitely going to have to watch her more closely, the fact that 2D got to her first? He just couldn't believe it, he was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

The next morning, Murdoc saw 2D eating his cereal at the table and decided to seize the opportunity.

"Good morning ol' chap, hows it going?" Murdoc called out loudly. 2D involuntarily flinched and looked up at Murdoc.

"Err... nothing?" 2D replied tentatively.

"How's your breakfast? Everything you were hoping for?" Murdoc asked, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards, resting his chin on his arms, which rested on the back of the chair.

"What's going on...?" 2D asked, completely ignoring his cereal now. He didn't like this chipper tone that Murdoc had. He felt as if he was in for a lot of pain.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase, I heard that you've been messing with the hired help."

2D's face went white and he started looking around to make sure they were alone.

"WHO told you that?" He asked in a harsh whisper. It was more concern and fear than anger.

"I overheard Teresa mentioning it to her friend over the phone... care to elaborate for me?"

"I don't think I should, i promised to keep it a secret, i don't want to piss Teresa off, she's kind of scary..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Murdoc asked 2D, privately agreeing with him. He could see Teresa intimidating 2D with her unchecked temper but found it hard to believe that she could scare a 6 year old, much less a normal 30 year old man.

"Well, you've probably never actually spoken to her but I have, she's cool and all but she's pretty intense if you give her a reason, she's like a mini-Russell..."

"Oh come off it, she's 5'3'!"

"You're 5'10' and you scare the shit out of me... listen, i don't want trouble..."

"Alright, well if that's the case, I'm sure Russell will be more convincing than i will..." Murdoc said, pretending to get up from the chair.

"You can't tell Russell!" 2D exclaimed, then looked around before he continued in a whisper, "Look, I'll tell you but whatever you do, don't tell Russell and please don't tell Teresa..."

"Alright then, spill it..." Murdoc said with a smirk, helping himself to 2D's cereal.

"So it was maybe 2 months ago, we both came back from a show..."

"You guys went to a show?"

"Err, yeah, she comes out with me every once and a while to get out of the house..."

"I always see her here..." Murdoc said thoughtfully, trying to remember if he'd ever seen her dressed up to go out.

"Well, she tends to do this when you're not here, she thinks you'll make a big deal and get her fired..."

"Well, she's a smart one, so continue, you guys went to see a show and then?"

"...and we're pretty sloshed so i walk her to her room and... you know" 2D said, trailing off so as to try to get out of finishing his sentence. He was hoping Murdoc would put two and two together.

"And...?" Murdoc asked, eating the cereal he had just taken off 2D.

"She kissed me." 2D blushed, he felt as though he was testifying to some sort of crime.

"That's it?" Murdoc asked, feeling as though he had just wasted his time.

"Well, there's more but I really don't think..." 2D started, abruptly interrupted by Murdoc who was increasingly annoyed.

"Well, you don't think, do you dullard? You might as well spill it before I give you something to think about."

"She gave me a handjob and I fingered her." 2D blurted out.

Murdoc was genuinely surprised and was silent for a few moments while 2D shifted in his seat. He supposed it was the fact that this was what she had referred to as "nothing." It was kind of a turn-on in a way, the fact that Teresa seemed so casual about it all.

"So did you guys..." Murdoc started to ask, narrowing his eyes in disgust. 2D cut him off to explain.

"No, just that... it just felt so awkward since she's more of a friend. We finished and then laughed because it was so awkward, but we're only friends." 2D said, hoping to clarify the situation to Murdoc in order to stop him from telling Russell.

Murdoc was still flabbergasted and unsure of what to say. He got up from his seat and made to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped short of 2D and gave him a hard punch in the arm, 2D yelped in pain.

"That's for flinching earlier..." he muttered and continued out. He made his way back to his room and noticed how clean the house was for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5, Drinking game

Teresa awoke one morning, looking forward to her two days off. It had been a few days since Murdoc had overheard her conversation in the toilets. She had contemplated telling Russell herself about getting involved with 2D just to neutralize the threat that Murdoc presented but decided against it. She decided that the best option was to start looking for another job and keep her head down in the meantime.

Teresa wasn't a stupid person, but damn it if she wasn't a bit emotionally unstable. She was determined to become relaxed and not let the looming threat of her unemployment get her down. 'First,' she thought, 'an inspection...'

By inspection, Teresa was thinking more in terms of a privacy measure and not of her duties around the house. She sat up in bed, grabbed her usual ponytail holder from the nightstand and gathered her long black hair into a bun. 'Perfection,' she thought, acknowledging the fact that she'd repeat the same action through the course of the day. She got out of bed and threw on some sweats and a bra, couldn't risk being caught in the semi-nude after all.

Teresa opened the door to her room and saw the request box that was put up outside her door. She decided to check it just to know what awaited her the next time she worked. She pulled out a small stack of requests and flipped through them...

"Laundry for 2D, cleaning kitchen pantry for Russell, bathroom cleaning for Noodle and 7 'kill yourself's' from Murdoc... perfect," she muttered to herself, throwing the papers back into the box.

Satisfied with checking her inbox, she continued scoping out the house. She decided it was best to begin with the kitchen, as the band members tended to hold their meetings there. She silently padded through the empty house, and looked to check for any messes that might of required her immediate attention. The last thing she needed was one of the band members looking for her while she was wanting to be left alone.

She'd cleared the first floor, the second floor and the third floor and now it was on to the car park. On the way, she peeked into 2D's room and verified that he wasn't there.

The car park was barren, just as she predicted. She thought she'd seen the blinds move in Winnebago but since Murdoc's Geep was missing, she figured it was just her imagination.

She turned to go back to her room and officially relax. There was a bottle of rum with her name on it.

...

Murdoc had heard a noise like the entrance to the car park had been opened and so peeked out his window to see what it was. It was only Teresa, looking around at nothing. He thought nothing of it, especially since he had company over, passed out on his mattress. He threw himself back into bed and dozed off.

...

Teresa was about 5 rum and cokes in before she'd gotten the bright idea to have a cigarette. Painting, listening to music and drinking all at once, it was a glorious day! She'd received a text from Russell right after her inspection informing her that the band was doing an interview and that they'd be out for virtually the entire day. Unbeknownst to her, Russell had not informed her that Murdoc had not joined them, he simply hadn't seen the need to.

Teresa walked to the kitchen and to the patio. She plopped herself down at the patio table, set her latest cuba libre down and dug out a cigarette from its pack. The lighter in her pocket initially refused to come out but she got it and lit her cigarette. From here she could see the estate in all its glory, or lack thereof. It was pretty grimy... she had to wonder why they hadn't hired a landscaper. Then she noticed the random zombies that wandered around the property and answered her own question.

She took the final drafts of her cigarette as she simultaneously prepared another one. Ideas swam in her head about what to do to her painting... then she thought she heard the door behind her slide open. She shot up and firmly grasped her drink, preparing for fight or flight, and put the unlit cigarette in her mouth for safekeeping. She turned around slowly and steeled herself for what could happen next.

Murdoc stood there looking at her incredulously, as though he hadn't expected her there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked, realizing that the drinks had definitely affected her gait.

"Are you smoking?" Murdoc asked with a furrowed brow, taking note of the unlit cigarette in her mouth and the fresh pack and lighter on the table.

"No, I'm doing my goddamn taxes... what are YOU doing here?" Teresa slurred, lighting her cigarette.

"Had a late night, decided to skip the interview and have a lie-in... are you drunk?" Murdoc asked, noticing that she was taking slow sips from her coke.

"I am... not!" She said, giggle-snorting before taking a draft from her cigarette.

"Since when do you drink and smoke?" Murdoc asked.

"Since when do you bluh bluh bluh..." Teresa mocked, finally taking a seat.

"What is it with guys thinking i don't do shit, like i'm some sort of virginal freak? Would it kill you to have an imagination?"

Murdoc was genuinely surprised at how drunk she was and the fact that she was smoking. Ever since that conversation with 2D, his perception of Teresa was beginning to change. He didn't even mind the abuse she was slinging his way. It was all too fascinating. He reached for her cigarettes and pulled one out.

"D'you mind?" he asked, indicating the cigarette.

"By all means, you're already holding the goddamned thing..." Teresa said sardonically, throwing the lighter at him. He sat down across from her and lit up.

"What you drinkin'?"

"Rum and coke, want some?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Teresa got up and disappeared into the house. She returned moments later with a handle of rum, her bottle of cola and an empty glass and set them down on the table.

"Make it yourself, I ain't your maid..." She said, then started cackling. She knew she was drunk.

Murdoc poured a good amount of rum into his glass and took it as a shot. He poured himself another and did the same thing.

"Woah, you'll want to slow down, this stuff's diabolical..."

"Didn't taste a thing love," he replied, then poured himself a cuba libre.

"Alright, suit yourself Mr. Niccalls, but don't say i didn't warn you," Teresa said, taking out another cigarette to light.

"It's alright love, you can call me Muds," Murdoc answered, taking a sip from his drink. He was beginning to warm up to her, now that she was a drunken mess.

"Cool I guess, even though you're still a jerk for blackmailing me."

"Ehh, I try... so what made you start drinking so early?"

"Ugh, you're like that pot calling the pot about...," Teresa thought for a moment, then hastily finished her sentence, "putting on the tea kettle or some shit."

"Yeah, i know..." Murdoc replied, resisting the urge to correct her.

"Say... Muds...," Teresa began, squinting her eyes as though she were in deep thought, "why are you such a cunt to me?"

"Err, why not?" Murdoc replied simply.

"Meh, point taken... I don't think i care anymore anyway..."

"You shouldn't."

"I won't then."

They drank in silence for a moment until there was a banging at the patio door. Teresa and Murdoc looked towards it and saw a naked blonde woman banging away.

"Looks like your date's lookin' for you..." Teresa said in a sing-song voice. She waved at the woman who had apparently failed to notice her there. The woman's eyes went wide and she dove out of view. Teresa let out a loud snort and started laughing.

Murdoc had realised why he was there in the first place, he'd wanted to see if there was any lube stashed away in his secret box in the kitchen. He'd seen that Teresa was sitting by herself outside and was looking to maybe talk to her a bit, try to get her to warm up to him. He had completely forgotten about the blonde waiting in his Winnebago, naked and ready for round three.

"Oops, gotta go love, got some business to attend to..." he said with a grin, getting up from his seat. His head spun and he leaned against the table, trying to stablize himself.

"Told you..." Teresa said, smoking her cigarette, looking off in the distance at the zombies.

"That's good," he said, pouring himself another shot and taking it.

Teresa turned to him to watch him take the shot and then found herself looking directly below his stomach paunch.

"Oh shit! I didn't even realise you were completely naked," Teresa exclaimed, looking directly at his junk and pointing. Murdoc looked down and indeed saw that this was the case, he could have sworn he had put on his y-fronts.

Murdoc shrugged at her and made to open the patio door, he noticed that she seemed to be checking him out. He took one last look outside and saluted her. She saluted him back nonchalantly, eyes focused on his junk.

'I'm such a shit-show,' she thought, shaking her head. The picked up her handle and her bottle of coke and headed back into the house to her room. She decided she needed to sober up before she humiliated herself any more.


	6. Chapter 6, Bar rats

It had been two weeks since the conversation on the patio. Murdoc was beginning to warm up to Teresa. He wasn't necessarily interested in dating her, but he was beginning to see why 2D had wanted to sleep with her at some point. Ever since he had that talk with her, he saw her as a normal person whom he didn't mind having around.

He had been in the studio tinkering with some samples and decided that he'd had enough. He turned off the lights, exiting the studio booth to find a drink. He had taken such a liking to Teresa's rum, he had bought his own bottle which was waiting in the bar in the den. He struted through the house and finally got to his destination. As he got there, he was just in time to see 2D and Teresa finish a conversation.

"Okay then, I'm ready," Teresa said, her back to Murdoc. She and 2D were looking down at a cell phone when Murdoc walked in.

"Whats going on then?" Murdoc asked suddenly, startling 2D and Teresa.

"Shit, didn't see you there," Teresa exclaimed. 2D simply looked surprise and said nothing. The two looked like they had been caught doing something forbidden. Murdoc noticed that Teresa and 2D were both dressed up as if to go out.

"Are you two going on a date?" Murdoc asked, a small wave of jealousy washing over him. He had sort of assumed that since she'd seen his dick then maybe she'd try to get with him next.

"No! No. Why would you think that?" Teresa asked, sounding as though she was trying to sound casual.

"Well, I just noticed that you're both huddled together and look like you're heading out... so what are you guys up to?" Murdoc replied. He noticed Teresa was looking somewhat distractedly at 2D's phone. 2D's surprise seemed to wane and he went back to tapping away at it.

"Well, there's not much going on right now though we're going to the bar," Teresa replied. At that moment, 2D's phone sounded an alert and Teresa directed her attention to the phone once again.

"Mind if I join you both then?" Murdoc asked, he hadn't been to the bar with 2D in quite a bit and was curious to see Teresa outside of the house, in a casual, neutral setting. He had also noticed that the outfit she wore really showed off her hourglass figure. He idly imagined her naked when 2D interrupted his thoughts.

"Sent him directions to the bar," 2D said, to which Teresa squealed giddily. She blushed and smiled, playing with her hair. Murdoc now noticed that she was wearing it down. He'd never seen it, he thought it was sexy. He also realized that 2D and Teresa had both ignored his question, which caused him to roll his eyes and address them once more.

"Alright if I come along?" Murdoc asked. The two turned to him and looked at him curiously.

"You sure Muds? i mean it's going to be a low-key thing..." 2D asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that I don't want you there or anything but um..." Teresa began, but then hesitated. She was conflicted over what to say next. It was one thing to go to the bar with 2D, she was familiar with his habits but Murdoc was a different story. 2D had warned Teresa when she asked about inviting Murdoc along earlier that week that he was a handful as far as his drinking goes.

"Yeah, why not? I don't have anything better to do..." Murdoc replied, he was annoyed that they were trying to exclude him. He was certain it was 2D's doing, he was probably still sore about waking up in the back of a bread truck two towns over.

"Well, I guess you can come BUT," Teresa began, and then started blushing. Murdoc was beginning to lose his patience, he forgot about girls and their girly things.

"What love? Just spit it out, we're all adults here," Murdoc said impatiently.

"Okay, see, Stu is setting me up with his friend and I really, really want to fuck him so just, um... you know."

"No, i have absolutely no idea what you're on about..."

"Just don't block his cock from entering me."

"Did you really just say that, love?"

"Shut up, I'm serious, I want to get laid and I'm going to get laid one way or the other so do not INTERFERE," Teresa said with a fierce determination that Murdoc thought added to Teresa's attractiveness.

"Are we 'savvy' now?" she asked him after her mini-rant. Murdoc looked at 2D who could only shrug back, he had been sure she'd just mocked him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine with me," Murdoc answered. He was surprised he hadn't berated her for talking to him the way she did. He supposed it had something to do with the cleavage peeking out of her low-cut dress. In fact he noticed that he had been looking at it for most of the conversation.

Murdoc went to get dressed for the bar himself and joined them that night. The bar the three arrived at was one of 2D's favorites and was a bit of a dive. The three ordered drinks and sat at a booth in the corner.

"So Stu, when's the dude supposed to show up?" Teresa asked, taking her first sip from her beer. She looked at it appraisingly and seemed to be tasting it.

"Dunno love, said he'd be here when he got off work so probably around 11," 2D responded then asked, "Something wrong with the beer?"

"Nah, just more coffee-ish than i thought it was going to be..." Teresa replied. 2D took a big gulp of his own beer as well, though he seemed to be satisfied with his.

Murdoc took a shot of tequila from the bottle he had just ordered and chased it with beer. Teresa looked at him incredulously and shuddered.

"What?" he asked, annoyed at her exaggerated reaction.

"Oh nothing, just traumatized by tequila, I can't drink the stuff anymore."

"Oh come on, I bet you can... why don't you take a shot love?" Murdoc said, egging her on. He was hoping to speed up the process of getting her drunk and hopefully intercept her date.

"Oh no, it's okay, I don't really want to get sloppy..." Teresa began, but was cut off by Murdoc.

"You won't, just one shot, I promise you won't get sloppy," Murdoc said with a devilish grin. Teresa was somewhat annoyed at his insistence and agreed to do it so as to get him to shut up.

"If I throw up, it's on you..." Teresa warned, pouring herself a shot. She placed her hand around the glass but then paused.

"Wait, I NEED a lime and some salt... fucking, 'spring break' cliche..." she requested, ending in a mutter. Murdoc rolled his eyes and handed her the salt shaker and one of the wedges of lime that the bartender included with the bottle.

Teresa psyched herself up and took the shot after taking a deep breath and licking the salt off her hand. 2D and Murdoc watched as she finished downing it and cheered when she didn't throw up.

"See love? Nothing to it!" Murdoc said, taking another shot himself.

The three drank heavily into the night, almost forgetting Teresa's blind date. When he did arrive, Teresa began focusing her attention on him, flirting with him very blatantly. 2D welcomed this and took it as an opportunity to go on the pull. Murdoc found himself feeling a bit jealous, especially since he was used to being the center of attention. He lingered at the table with Teresa and her date, who seemed to be put off by his presence.

"Can I get you a drink?" Teresa's date asked, though it would be Murdoc who would answer.

"Get me another beer, would you?" He requested. Teresa looked at him incredulously and then answered her date herself.

"Could I get some of that piss-water you're drinking to cap the night off?" she answered awkwardly. Her date furrowed his brow slightly but nonetheless agreed. Murdoc cackled at how emasculating Teresa could be without trying.

When Teresa saw that her date was at the bar, away from them, she turned to Murdoc.

"Okay, Muds, can you like, bounce when he comes back?" Teresa asked, sounding exasperated.

"Woah love, where's this coming from?" Murdoc asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Oh shut up, I know what you're up to... It's not going to work, I think Dan and I..."

"His name is Marcus, love."

"Well, I think Marcus and I have some chemistry between us so I also think there's a big chance I'm getting laid, which is why I'd love it if you could just, you know... leave." Teresa finished. Murdoc was somewhat reluctant to do this since he was having a good time talking to her. Sure, he had been greedily imagining her on all fours since he saw her earlier, but she didn't have to know.

"I don't know love, you seem like you're smashed..." Murdoc began, only to be drunkenly cut off by Teresa.

"Look at 2D over there, amid the sea of skanks, are you going to let him beat you at your own game?" Teresa teased, her anger easing at the thought that Murdoc had showed a sliver of concern for her well-being. She saw that Marcus had finally succeeded in ordering their drinks and was making his way back to the table.

As he got there, he offered the drinks to the two. Murdoc excused himself to the bathroom to acquiesce to Teresa's request and Teresa promptly propositioned Marcus.

...

The next morning, Teresa stumbled into the house and towards her room wearing a pair of sunglasses. As she got to her room, Murdoc appeared down the hall.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Mmmm..." she said, slightly shaking her head.

"Was it bad?"

"Terrible."

"What happened exactly?"

"He just got dumped so he started crying when we were fucking," Teresa began, interrupting herself with a loud burp and then continuing, "so we spent the rest of the night talking about it, sucked ass."

Murdoc burst out laughing and Teresa simply flicked him off and entered her room with a slam. He felt oddly satisfied, content that she hadn't gone off the market before he'd gotten a chance with her. He decided to let her sleep off her hangover.


	7. Chapter 7, La Cruda

Thought I'd write a short note since this chapter is so short. I don't know how often I'm updating this thing but rest assured, I will finish it one way or the other.

Any questions, comments, reviews? Do you like the story so far? Please pm or review please! Thanks.

Ok that's all.

* * *

Teresa awoke later in the day, head pounding from the previous night's drinking. As she sat up in bed, she realized that she had fallen asleep in her clothing.

There was now a snag in her tights. Great.

She slowly got up on her feet and went to the mirror. Her eyeliner was smudged, her hair was a mess and she saw that the sheets she slept on made an imprint on her cheek. It was a real horror show but nothing a shower couldn't fix.

Once she was cleaned up, she wore a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Teresa decided to take it easy today and savor her time off as much as she could before starting work tomorrow.

Teresa sat up in bed and turned on the television, intending on relaxing for the rest of the afternoon and fall asleep early. She heard a knock at her door and sighed before she got up to answer it. 'So much for a lazy Sunday,' she thought.

She opened the door and saw that it was Noodle.

"Hey there Noodle, what's going on?" she asked, unable to mask the fatigue in her voice.

"Nothing really, just wanted to hang out a bit," Noodle answered, to Teresa's delight. She often came by to chat, especially since Teresa was often the only woman around who wasn't expressly there to hook up with either one of her bandmates.

"Oh, well in that case, come on in!" Teresa said brightly, waving Noodle in. Noodle sat in an armchair next to the nightstand by Teresa's bed. Teresa sat herself back on her bed and muted her television.

"So what's up Noodle, what have you been up to lately? It's been a minute since we've talked."

"I've been focusing on my school work and the new album so I haven't had much time to myself, you've been busy yourself I've noticed, the walls don't have those blood stains on them anymore."

"Ahh, quit it..." Teresa said bashfully. She was very proud of her work and always felt flattered when anyone pointed it out.

"Are you feeling okay?" Noodle asked, noticing the vacant look in Teresa's eyes.

"Nah, just had a rough night out with the guys, a bit tired," Teresa answered with a shake of her head. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, almost as though she was trying to calibrate them.

"I noticed Murdoc went along, was he mean to you?" Noodle asked, she had seen the three go out together and remembered Murdoc's ongoing feud with the maid. She thought it was strange how fast he had seemingly gone from not even looking at Teresa to hanging out with her outside of the house. She felt something was afoot.

"Oh no, he was alright, kinda cramped my style but otherwise, he was polite," Teresa answered thoughtfully.

"Did he try to hit on you?" Noodle asked. While Noodle had just entered her teenage years, she wasn't very naive. She'd been privy to her bandmate's "adventures" and the resulting fallout. She knew about 2D's multiple hook-ups and the babies he'd produced. She'd overheard Russel's conversations with women whose number he'd gotten. She'd seen Murdoc manipulate people into doing things by sweet talking them and then forgetting about them once he'd gotten what he wanted. This third observation was what piqued her interest in the situation to begin with. How badly would things get if Teresa found herself in the same situation that countless groupies had before her...?

"Nah, I don't think it's like that," Teresa answered, "I mean he probably thinks I'm hot, but nah, he didn't hit on me."

Noodle giggled, she knew Teresa was joking though she suspected that she may have inadvertantly hit the nail on the head.

"He did successfully get me to drink tequila though," Teresa offered, immediately realizing that it meant nothing to Noodle.

There was a knock at the doorway.

"Come in!" Teresa called out.

2D poked his head into the room and addressed Noodle.

"Murdoc needs all of us to meet up in the studio, he says it's important."

"I'll be there in a minute," Noodle said, to which 2D simply nodded. He withdrew his head and closed the door gently.

"I guess I'd better go, otherwise he'll throw a tantrum," Noodle said, getting up from her seat.

"Alright girl, I'll talk to you later," Teresa said, "get the lights on your way out please."

Noodle turned off the lights to Teresa's room and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Teresa turned the volume up on her television and watched it until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8, If You Want to Go Out

The state of the mansion had greatly improved in the months that had passed since Teresa's hiring. Now that she didn't have any heavy duty cleaning projects, Teresa's workload had dwindled down to daily upkeep and whatever special tasks the bandmembers had for her. As a result, Russel had started giving her more days off.

The extra time made her mind more susceptible to introspection. There was a list of things that were beginning to bother her. Chief among these things was the fact that she hadn't gotten laid since that fiasco of a blind date a month ago, and it was such that it had made her decide to stop trying.

As she finished the day's to-do list, she decided that it was best not to think of it too much. Anyway, it was the weekend and she wanted to go out as soon as possible to get wasted, or stoned... or figured if anything else, Murdoc would probably come by her room eventually and invite her to the bar. Or to his Winnebago for booze and weed. At this point it didn't matter, she was pretty bored.

Ever since the aforementioned blind date, Murdoc and Teresa had become pretty good friends. She'd noticed that Murdoc had taken to inviting her out occasionally when he went to the bar. Other times, Murdoc simply texted her to join him in his Winnebago and the two would listen to music, get stoned and talk about general meaningless bullshit.

Teresa always felt obliged, especially since she had been nursing a secret crush on him. Lucky for her, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The only reason she hadn't tried to sleep with him was because she wished to keep her job. Russel had confronted her about the nature of her and Murdoc's friendship and also advised her to be wary of Murdoc. Murdoc later informed her he'd gotten interrogated as well, though he'd been threatened rather than warned.

Then there was the awkwardness that happened after she had made a move on 2D. Teresa was not remotely interested in repeating the experience with Murdoc.

Anyway, Murdoc was usually busy with his groupies so she imagined anything she had to offer wouldn't be novel enough to give her a minute of his time. Teresa was quite alright with this, especially since it was entertaining to watch.

Some of them cried and yelled, others hid their faces in shame but they all had to pass by Teresa's room and she usually received a knock on her door and a request to be let out.

She usually had no problems with this, especially since it tickled her when they'd ask her what their chances with Murdoc were or if he was the type to call back.

If her smirk didn't give the answer away, she didn't know what would.

Of course, in the back of Teresa's mind, she couldn't help but be slightly jealous of these women who'd literally done what she couldn't.

Teresa retreated to her room to shower and get dressed, tonight she'd go out by herself and try to take care of her dry spell.


	9. Chapter 9, The Night Before

For anyone that's keeping up with this story: I apologize for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy. Also, just a reminder to read at your own discretion. I try not to get too graphic with this story but these days there's no telling who'll get offended at what. i like swear words and i don't like to use euphemisms too much. just sayin'.

* * *

The bar was not as busy as Teresa had expected it to be. A part of her saw it as an omen of things to come, but her desperation made her ignore this feeling. She resolved to talk to the first cute guy that offered to buy her a drink.

Ironically, for it not being very busy, it somehow took about an hour but eventually she ordered her first beer. She sat at the bar and read her text messages. She had just received one from Murdoc about hanging out at his Winnebago. Teresa sighed and thought that perhaps her idea to go out had been a mistake.

Just then a man dressed in a crisp suit came up to her while she sat at the bar. He seemed to strut as though he was very important which Teresa found somewhat annoying. Her desperation muted this feeling though, she wasn't in any position to be picky.

The man's name was Robert and he apparently liked talking about himself a lot. Teresa mentally checked out when the subject of his work-out routine came marching in the direction of the conversation.

Five beers and two shots of whiskey later, Teresa had finally felt she'd have enough drinks to justify going back home. Robert had finally gotten around to talking to her and asking her questions.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked her, apparently oblivious to the fact that she'd taken to putting her head down on the bar slowly rose from her position and sat up.

"I'm a janitor," she said bluntly. She knew it wasn't technically true, but if having to mop up mysterious messes around Kong Studios hadn't earned her that title, she didn't know what would.

"Err, janitor?" Robert asked confused.

"Well, I'm a housemaid but it feels like being a janitor," she answered abruptly. Teresa motioned to the bartender to bring her another shot and the bartender simply nodded.

"Sounds interesting," Robert said, not bothering to disguise the fact that he was staring at Teresa's chest.

"Before you ask, no, I don't have a uniform," Teresa remarked. The bartender handed her her shot and she downed it. As she put her glass down she felt something press up behind her, and then she realized that Robert was there. She felt him sniff at her neck and it made her cringe.

"So how're you feeling?" he whispered in her ear in an attempt to seduce her. Teresa started feeling embarrassed for him.

"I'm..." Teresa started but then felt one of his hands move to cup her right boob. She delicately removed his hand and turned completely around to meet his gaze.

"I have to go pee," she said with an awkward smile. Teresa felt as though the boring night couldn't get any worse but it was sure as hell not going to get any better. She had no intention of coming back for more of whatever this was. She had once again renewed her vow of celibacy. Thank you Robert.

On the other hand, Robert had graciously picked up her tab long ago. Thank you Robert.

Teresa called a taxi home and tried to stay up on the way home. She didn't need to fall asleep in the cab and risk being overcharged for this.

As she stumbled drunkenly into the house, she thought of what drink would be the most suitable to end this miserable night with. Teresa reached the bar in the den and poured herself a cuba libre. This would serve her well as her nightcap, she thought as she sipped.

She was kinda hoping for a distraction and so decided that since Russel and Noodle were probably asleep and 2D was still out, maybe Murdoc would be handy for a chat. Maybe. Sometimes Murdoc would be gone for days before returning. No harm in checking his Winnebago, she thought. He had invited her earlier after all...

Teresa made her way to Murdoc's Winnebago with her drink in hand. She had already checked his room on the way to his Winnebago and hadn't seen him in there. As she came out to the parking garage, she noticed that there was some light coming from his window.

She walked towards the Winnebago, the sound of her drink clinking in her hand meshing with a sound of moaning and groaning coming from inside. Teresa smirked silently and paused to collect herself. Murdoc was probably in there watching some type of porn.

It was at this point that Teresa knew she was drunk since she found herself thinking how hilarious it would be to surprise him mid-wank. She thought of the look on his face that he'd probably get and how, knowing Murdoc, he'd completely be shameless enough to laugh with her afterwards. Of course, part of her was just horny as fuck and was just looking for an excuse to see him naked again.

Teresa stealthily creeped up to the Winnebago and tried her best to reduce the clinking noise of her drink. As she neared the door, she saw that it was slightly ajar. She could still hear all the sex sounds from the porn that was playing inside. For a moment she furrowed her brow when they sounded very lifelike, that is to say, as if it were live and not being played back. She shrugged this thought off and decided that when she heard the girl fake her orgasm, she'd make her move.

As soon as she heard her cue, Teresa violently kicked open the door and stepped in.

Teresa's initial reaction was shock. She simply stood there and watched him go at it with some random woman for what seemed like ages. Murdoc hadn't stopped what he was doing despite the door flying open. It was only when he looked up that he froze when he figured out who'd been responsible. Teresa was standing there with her eyes wide, taking a sip from her drink.

She saw the porn playing on the laptop screen nearby but she hadn't expected to see him nailing some chick who was on all fours.

Her second reaction was to almost squirt her drink out of her nose when she realized he still had his socks on.

Murdoc glared at Teresa, who noticed this and decided to retreat. She quickly ran out of the RV, slamming the door behind her.

Teresa walked towards her room drunkenly, the image of Murdoc fucking some groupie now tattooed into her mind's eye.

This was the dumbest night ever.


	10. Chapter 10, It's implied

Eh, adult themes. this stuff's pretty tame i think but i thought I'd throw in the warning anyway. I didn't really describe anything so whatever. Also, so short. I think this story is ending soon bc i don't see where else this could possibly go. that and I want to write something else for me. either way, enjoy.

* * *

While it was true that she'd been invited earlier in the evening, the fact that she had failed to respond to his text had annoyed him. He waited all of 10 minutes before deciding to look for entertainment elsewhere.

Not that he'd ever tried anything with Teresa before, but he'd always been hopeful she'd let her guard down enough to make a move on him. The two had been getting progressively more permissive with each other in terms of sharing personal space. 'It was only a matter of time,' he thought.

Currently however, Murdoc was coming to grips with the fact that Teresa had brought his night to a screeching halt. He tried to ignore his unexplained embarrassment and carry on with the evening's plans but felt too distracted to do so.

'She is pretty drunk and just walked in on you having sex with a groupie; That wasn't too bad,' Murdoc thought as he attempted to calm down. Then he thought of how she laughed at him and found that he couldn't go on with the night without addressing the issue.

Murdoc had sent away the groupie when he realized he wasn't going to be able to perform any more. The woman initially protested but was then pacified with a promise that he'd give her a call the next day.

Murdoc knew he wouldn't do that, but none of it mattered anyway. He threw on a pair of jeans and made his way to Teresa's room. He didn't bother to knock on her door and entered her room just as abruptly as she'd entered his Winnebago.

Teresa was standing at her open window wearing a satin robe and leaning out to smoke. She turned with a start, surprised by the bang made by the door. Her eyes were wide, lit cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth. She crossed her arms and closed her robe tighter.

"What do you want?" she asked, slurring.

"What the hell was that?" Murdoc exclaimed, he stormed in and stopped about a foot short of her.

"Jeez, sorry, just thought you were alone..." Teresa said, taking a draft from her cigarette. The two stared at each other for a bit before Murdoc noticed that her robe was not only very thin but also inside out.

"I'm not even going to attempt to reason with you right now, you're obviously drunk beyond comprehension," Murdoc said incredulously.

"It's not a big fucking deal Murdoc, you've seen me drunk plenty of times."

"You DID just walk in on me having sex."

"Who the fuck cares? It's not like your dick fell off because of it or something..."

"It may as well have, the way you fucking laughed."

"Why are we even talking about this? Isn't that girl waiting for you?"

"She's gone, you killed the mood walking in on me like that."

Teresa had been somewhat calm, if not amused up until this point. Murdoc watched her face tighten and her eyes narrow.

"Oh fuck off, what do you want me to do about it? I was about to go to bed after this cigarette but apparently you're upset with me and we HAVE to do this right now," Teresa snapped, apparently having had her fill of the conversation.

"So you're not apologizing..." Murdoc said, trying to keep his anger in check at her belligerence.

"Am I supposed to?"

"I'd say a fucking apology is in order for invading someone's privacy."

Teresa rolled her eyes and turned away from Murdoc to her window. She put out her cigarette on the windowsill and threw it out of her window before closing it, much to Murdoc's annoyance. Murdoc glared at her as she went to close her bedroom door. He was angry at her for being dismissive of him and wanted nothing more than to berate her. At least until he noticed that her robe had become loose again and this time he could see her breasts peeking out from underneath. He could think of more entertaining things to subject her to...

"Love, you know your tits are out, right?" He asked, all the while keeping focus on them.

Teresa seemingly ignored him and simply took her robe off altogether. Murdoc could only stand there and stare at her as she made her way back to him. He could feel his anger slowly beginning to wane in favor of arousal.

'Not a bad turnout for the night, all things considered,' Murdoc thought as he felt Teresa undo his fly.


	11. Chapter 11, The Morning After

Teresa blinked her eyes open and blearily looked towards the alarm clock glowing at her nightstand. She struggled to get a grasp on her consciousness and felt that her brain was running like a slow computer.

She knew it was a Sunday, which was great since she was also beginning to notice a dull throbbing in her head. She knew that she had gone to the bar last night and that it hadn't gone exactly as planned. This probably explained the throbbing, and the fact that her already vague memory completely went blank around the part where she got into a taxi. How much had she had to drink, exactly?

A single pang of guilt was felt in her stomach, though she dismissed it as her stomach wishing to expel its contents. Come to think of it, she did still feel a little drunk... She hadn't really remembered how exactly she had gotten into her room after all. In fact, she didn't even recall opening the door to the mansion in the first place.

The feeling of guilt re-surged and it seemed to start to pool in Teresa's stomach, forcing her to address this sensation. Had she left the door to the mansion unlocked, perhaps?

Teresa shifted to lie on her back and it was then that she abruptly ceased attempting to take an inventory of the last night's events. The form that lay in her peripheral had shocked her into full and unmerciful consciousness. The guilt that had welled up in her stomach was fermenting into regret as she realized that she was naked.

Teresa closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her inability to remember what happened had made her fear what may have literally been laying before her. She wanted to believe that it had been a figment of her imagination. There was no faint snoring beside her and she had definitely misconstrued a pillow for a torso.

She sighed, eyes still closed and steeled herself for the reveal. While she was sure it was all some sort of groggy illusion, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind said otherwise. There was simply no way, right? Teresa gingerly turned her head towards the other side of her bed and slowly opened her eyes once again. Her stomach dropped as she instantly recognized Murdoc snoring gently beside her.

Teresa stared at him for a moment as she lay next to him. The dull throbbing in her head had been upgraded to a full-on pounding. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned away from her. His heavily tattooed back rose and sank in time with his snoring.

If she hadn't already been lying down she might have fainted but instead, Teresa looked up to the ceiling and silently panicked.


	12. Chapter 12, What They Never Tell You

Eh. nothing to see here in this intro text.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Murdoc had woken up in Teresa's bed and he hadn't really spoken to her or seen much of her around. Come to think of it, he hadn't even seen her the morning after they fucked when he woke up in her room.

The first few days of their estrangement were intentional, he wanted to make certain she wouldn't misconstrue that night's events. Besides this minor detail, everything seemed to be going as usual.

When the second week came around however, he was beginning to feel somewhat strange about not hanging out or talking to Teresa. Sure he had seen her around the house and they'd been cordial with each other, but it wasn't the same.

Murdoc felt at odds with himself.

On the one hand, he was glad that she had given him his space and kept her distance. He'd had several "dates" come over since and Teresa seemingly had absolutely no problem with it.

On the other, why hadn't she tried to have a drink and a chat with him yet? While it was true that he hadn't texted or called her for anything, job-related or otherwise, he had half-expected her to come after him.

Eventually, Murdoc's vanity got the better of him and he found himself walking around the mansion aimlessly, hoping to "casually" run into Teresa as she went about the day's given tasks. He'd even asked his band mates if they'd seen her around.

Russell was the one who divulged her whereabouts, which was in the den vacuuming and shampooing the rugs. He walked towards the den and sure enough saw her painstakingly running a vacuum across the room's large area rug. Teresa had her headphones on and was oblivious to Murdoc's entrance.

Murdoc caught Teresa's attention however, and waved her over. She turned the vacuum off and approached him, looking somewhat confused.

"What's up?" She asked, stopping to stand in front of him. Murdoc got nervous all of a sudden, he wasn't sure why.

"How've you been?" Murdoc asked, somewhat timidly. He saw that Teresa was giving him a weird look, as though she was trying to figure him out.

"I've been good? How about you?" Teresa asked, furrowing her brow.

"That's good... so, what have you been up to?" he questioned, his confidence beginning to return to him. He couldn't think of the last time he'd had this much trouble talking to a girl.

"Not much I suppose, just cleaning the rugs and other stuff," Teresa said casually.

"Do you have a minute to talk... you know, not here?" Murdoc asked, feeling very vulnerable out in the den where they could be walked in on at any moment. At this point he just wanted to address that night and finally clear the air. He wanted to know that she wasn't upset with him too much.

"I mean I'm sort of busy right now, you know? Can this wait for later?" Teresa asked incredulously. Murdoc was embarrassed that he had even asked the question, and now Teresa was essentially telling him to fuck off in less aggressive terms. He hadn't felt this sensation since he was a schoolboy, before all the rock god mythology that had been built up around him.

"Err, sure... Come by the Winnebago when you've finished, yeah?" Murdoc asked.

"Ok, sounds good," she said as she walked back to her vacuum.

This behavior was really beginning to disturb him.


End file.
